


Early

by Ada_archive



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Mornings, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_archive/pseuds/Ada_archive
Summary: Pick a pairing I guess?
Kudos: 1





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't thinking of any specific pairing for this so imagine your favorite OTP

Weak sunlight trickled into the room. It was early. Too early for him to wake up. He was warm and comfy, the body next to him providing just enough heat to battle early morning chills. He shifted carefully to his side, pressing himself closer.

It doesn’t work as well as it should. Sleepy eyes fluttered open. He still felt breathless everytime he gazed into those clear orbs. Words couldn’t even begin to describe them.

“Why are you staring at me? Is there something in my eyes?”

“Nothing’s there,” he replied, “it’s just nice today.”

He shot him a doubtful stare. “Really now?”

“Mhm, I like how you sound in the morning,” he smiled.

“What are you talking about? It sounds horrible in the morning.”

“It’s true,”

He shifted away from him. He pouted and stretched his arms to pull him back. He doesn’t want to move out yet. It’s warm, and early, and they have nothing to lose staying in bed for a few more minutes.

“We should get ready for today,” he turned to smile softly. How could he ever say no to that. He’s fighting a losing battle.

Of course he still whined as a last ditch effort to cuddle. He only heard chuckles as a response.

"Get up you big baby," warm hands pulled on his arm. "Or no kisses."

That snapped him awake. "That's not fair."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/illy_ada?s=09)


End file.
